


Inquisitors Struggles

by Musiclovinswimmer



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musiclovinswimmer/pseuds/Musiclovinswimmer
Summary: The Inquisitor has been working too hard and Cullen has been struggling. Their friends notice and work together to help the pair of them.





	Inquisitors Struggles

**Author's Note:**

> So this is one of my first works for Dragon age and It's one of my favorite games so I couldn't resist writing a little thing for it! The title is a work in progress.

Cullen paced in the tower, it had been almost a month and the Inquisitor still hadn’t returned. He felt foolish for worrying this much, he wasn’t even in a relationship with the women. Somehow she had wiggled her way into his heart, beating all of the blockades. Sera had started pranking him more and he was grateful, the chaos she created helped to distract him. Lilianna had started to visit him and force him to walk around the castle more. She was able to talk to the inquisitor through her messengers and crows, but she never let him send anything to the inquisitor.

He always feared the worst had happened but the Inquisitor was fearless and wouldn’t be put down easily, after what happened when she came walking up the pass, he knew then that he cared for her more than he should. He felt like he didn’t deserve to feel this happiness and love, he had done terrible things as a Templar and he was trying to make up for everything in any way he could. He was building up trust for the mages the Inquisitor had gotten and he was becoming good friends with most of them, even Dorian seemed to like him more. 

Cullen paused and took a deep breath, he decided to grab a horse and go out for a ride, he was almost always buried in work but Josephine had directed everyone to leave him alone for a few days so she was helping out with everything. Cullen didn’t have the chance to scout the land himself and he needed to get out of the confining walls.

He partially ran to the stables and saddled a horse, he worked quickly and was out of the gate within an hour. There were many paths around the castle, he chose the one that trailed off in the distance, it seemed to be the longest and he set out.   
Riding along the trail helped to calm him down, Cullen was notorious for letting everything bother him and blowing up at anyone around him. The last thing he wanted to do was blow up at the Inquisitor, she has so much going on and didn’t need anything else bothering her. 

The fact that she had been in the Hinderlands for more than a month worried him, but it was the safest place and she was probably just training with Dorian, Iron Bull, and Varric. 

As Cullen got lost in thought he wasn’t directing the horse and it started to wander off path in search of food. This particular horse was always looking for good grass to graze and whenever the Inquisitor had her, it was given to stop and rest so the horse could graze.

The Inquisitor sat around the fire with her friends and companions, the mages and Templars had been giving them a run for their money since they arrived a month ago. She could tell they were tired of sleeping in tents and running around all day and into the night. The last thing she wanted was to leave before the people were safe, it seemed like even with the rebels they kill, more and more replace them every day.   
She was about ready to call in some soldiers and have them patrol more often but there were more places they were needed. Tomorrow she would send her friend’s home and work alone for a couple of days, the mark on her hand had its perks, specifically it helped her to keep stamina up. It would be harder to convince the others to go home so a little lie should make them feel more comfortable. 

Varric looked from the Inquisitor to Dorian and Bull, the Inquisitor was staring into the fire lost in thought and Dorian and Bull were busy flirting. As Varric got to know the Inquisitor he realized just how similar she and Hawke were. Both of them had the weight of the world on their shoulders, and worked their hardest so it seemed like they were fine. It had taken Varric months before Hawke would open up and talk to him. He was determined to not let the Inquisitor handle everything on her own, he saw first-hand how if affected Hawke and didn’t want a repeat of history. 

He let out a yawn and decided it was time to sleep, “I’m going to sleep night everyone.” Varric spoke and the other nodded as he walked to his tent.  
Soon after Bull decided it was time to sleep and so Dorian and the Inquisitor were left at the fire. 

Dorian noticed the bagged under her eyes kept growing the longer they were out there, he was worried about her. In the short time they had known each other, Dorian felt like they had grown close like they were siblings. Always joking and pranking each other, Dorian needed that aspect of family and after hearing of her family he knew that she needed him as well. 

He stood up and walked over to sit next to her, “You know the fire can’t help your troubles, but I can try.” He joked nudging her  
She looked at him and smiled, her eyes showed how tired she was, it was obvious she wasn’t sleeping. His worry grew for the leader more and more it was time to get her home and with their friends. He knew she was trying to plot something and he was determined to block her at every point. 

As the two sat in silence they both thought up plans for the next day, the Inquisitor underestimated just how determined Dorian was to take care of her and make sure she was healthy.   
The next morning the Inquisitor woke up in her tent, Dorian she thought he is always looking out for me. She stood up and stretched it had to be mid-morning, she hadn’t woke up after the sun in so long. It felt amazing sleeping for longer than four hours, she longed for her bed and to see the others. Even though their work was only halfway done she decided it was time to go back the scouts were made up of amazing people and they could defend the people.

She walked out of the tent to find the others were ready to go,   
“ Hey Boss, we’ve been chatting and we decided it’s time to go back its been months since we saw everyone and you’re looking horrible. So we’re going back.” Bull said.   
She admired how blunt he was, that was something she hoped to learn from him.  
“Ok guys lets go home.” She said smiling and packed up her belongings.


End file.
